The Amazing Romantic and Totally Retweetable Adventures of Leo & Blake
by JustATotalGayBoy
Summary: (An Adventure Time and Sounf Art Fanfiction) Leo was the Prince of the Candy Kingdom and The NightOsphere, respected by some, disliked by most. Blake was the Prince of the Fire Kingdom, loved by all, kept secret from society, until inevitably these two just-so-happened-to-be-gay boys meet, and go through life being the best of friends, and lovers. OC story! Chapter 2 On It's Way!


**A/N: These characters do NOT belong to me! Gumball and Marshall and Butterscotch totally belong to Cartoon Network, and Leo and Blake belong to the amazingly creative and talented deviantartist Sounf, the fanmade son of Gumball and Marshall Lee being Leo, and the fanmade son of Flame Prince and Finn being Blake. This story is made especially to promote sounf's art, and to express my love for the characters in the set scenario. Hope you enjoy!**

The Amazing, Romantic and Totally Retweetable Misadventures of…

Leo & Blake

Chapter 1- Knives A' Stormin'

The stormy rain of knives rapidly tapped on the windows of the bedroom, masking the sound of lightening far deeply hidden by the rainy ambience. Luckily with the TV on, the constant drips of short daggers were easily ignored by the two teen boys. However, the ceiling light was getting particularly irksome.

Blake sat on the floor, at the feet of the bed, staring blankly at the TV screen, as he hopelessly flipped through channels, all of which just had knife flood warnings. Boring. He scratched his messy head of bright fire orange hair, flexing his naked arms and chest as he did. He halted on clicking through channels, to rub his sweat panted thighs against each other (He had an itch.) and then went back to scrolling the TV.

Leo sat crisscrossed apple sauce (he hated calling it that) with an oddly oversized cross word puzzle book in his lap, with a soggy towel wrapped around his head. His oversized pale purple shirt (He thought it was either Blake's, or it just didn't shrink in the dryer like he had predicted. Most definitely the latter. Blake was more of a plum purple.) fell over his crossed knees, and he twiddled with the pen in his left hand, thinking long and hard on a word that he had been stuck on for the last two minutes.

"5 letter word for hot…" Leo announced casually, not setting eyes off of the cross word puzzle. Blake blinked twice, pausing for a second in thought.

"… Blake." He stated, before casually skipping channels again.

Leo blinked twice, rolling his eyes with a grin.

"Aah, of course… Blake." Leo giggled, writing down 'Blake' in pen, slowly with his left hand, messing with his tongue as he wrote. His eyes widened in realization, and in a decently shocked toned, had said "Oh my glob… It actually fits!" in a laugh, before casually moving onto the next word.

Leo sighed, looking up at the TV in annoyance, setting down his puzzle book. "… I hate TV. All it ever does is give me… Headaches." He shuffled on the bed, falling forward so that his chin laid over the end of the bed, beside Blake's own head.

"Apparently, watching TV is really looking through a two sided mirror, connected with people from the 50th dead world." Blake said matter-o-factly. Leo giggled, before twirling over on the bed, his wet towel falling aside as he did. He groaned for a moment, before speaking,

"Hmmm, I dunno Blake…" He said, looking over at Blake, one hand propping up his head from the sheets. "I don't really get all that Death stuff, I guess… Like, does Death even exist?" He laughed, looking down at his feet. His beliefs have been all over the place recently. "Like… I don't think it's just, die, and game over… I feel like we live again, and life a whole life, but this time…" Leo looked off to the side, blushing. "I dunno… Play it out a bit better, make less mistakes, while still making beautiful new mistakes." Leo giggled innocently. Blake just kept flipping channels, not tilting his head the slightest. He snorted for a second, smirking in pride.

"Ooh, yeah, sure Lee. Death doesn't exist. I mean, it's not like my dad and my uncle have literally met him or anything." Blake shrugged, referring to 'Mr. Finn' as Leo called him and also, in Leos case, 'Uncle Jake'. Leo just scoffed, throwing a pillow at the back of Blake's head.

"Every time I speak an opinion, it's always proven wrong because 'my dad did this'!" Leo laughed, followed by another scoff. Blake looked back with a grin at this. Leo gave an almost bored looking expression, before turning toward Blake, laughing. "I mean, MY dads did a lot of cool stuff together!" Leo said, crossing his arms.

Blake rose an eyebrow. "Oh, really? Like what…" He chuckled. Leo thought of the first story that came to mind. Leo snapped, nodding.

"Okay! Ummm… One time… Well, it's actually kind of how my dad's starting talking again." Leo trailed off, rubbing the back of his neck. "… Well, so this door guardian guy, like, stole my dad's and their friends stuff… And they really wanted it back," Leo began to explain. "And so they had to come to this musical understanding before they actually beat the door puzzle and stuff," Leo explained, looking down over to the other side of the bed. "… But I know that that's when they really started talking again." Leo said, shrugging.

Blake blinked twice. He guessed that was pretty cool. Leo looked up, "So I guess, who knows… If they never got their stuff taken… I might not even be here." Leo shrugged, setting the crossword puzzle aside. Blake shook his head, sitting up slightly, turning off the TV.

"How can somebody who over complicates the idea of… Whatever that is, yet be so simple minded about death?" Blake laughed, leaping on the bed, landing beside Leo.

"Death just isn't deep enough subject matter for me." Leo sighed, looking to his right, at Blake. "Plus… It's kind of something I'm not even sure I'll experience…" Leo said, trailing off awkwardly.

They were both silent for about a minute afterwards, until Blake made the abrupt choice to throw a collage of blankets over Leo. Leo squealed, until realizing he was simply under the blankets. "What're you even doing?" Leo asked in a muffled voice, as Blake readied himself, holding the ends of his pillow tightly, chuckling uncontrollably, before swinging at the trapped Leo. "EEEEEEEK!" Leo squealed, realizing he was being ambushed. Blake laughed seeing Leo crawl under one side of the blanket, to the other, simply trying to escape his inevitable beating with the pillow.

The teenaged boys laughed, continuing the 'blanket game' until suddenly, there was no more evident body under the blankets. Blake blinked twice, and tilted his head. "L-Leo?" He asked, slowly going to lift the ends of the blanket up from the bed. As he poked his head in slightly, looking for Leo, out Leo came, in his small pale purple bat form, screeching as he flew around the room, avoiding the laughing Blake. With the help of Blake, Leo had totally wrecked their bedroom. Flying over to the dressers and end tables wouldn't stop Blake from trying his best to catch Leo, so in other words, Blake did the dirty work…

Literally leapt over the dresser in an attempt to catch Leo. Blake realized he wasn't getting anywhere, finally, after knocking over the end table and all of its contents. The inconsequential older teen ran to the bedroom closet, looking through it, in quite the rush. From afar, Leo flew in place, looking into the closet, wondering what it was Blake was looking for. But the answer was clear when he laid eyes on Blake standing tall and proud as he held a long professional bat catching net.

Leo squealed as he flew out of the bedroom, into the living room, with a determined toothy grinned Blake following right behind, thrashing his bat net consistently in attempts to catch Leo. Leo laughed as the flame human boy failed in catching him, just a measly pink bat. "Pfffft!" Leo teased, before quickly flying away as Blake swiped his net at him. This process continued in the living room for about a half an hour, until finally, Blake got one good swing on Leo. As Blake had caught Leo in his net, Leo turned back into his vampire gum boy body self, his ass stuck in the net, as the rest of him poked out accordingly.

Blake was taken by surprise at the sudden change in weight, on the net, but with just half of his strength, he held Leo high in the air, in his net. Blake looked up at him with a grin. "Well, looks like I finally caught my bed." He chuckled. "But I didn't expect my bat to really turn out to be a super cute boy." Blake mentioned, tilting his head in a look of absolute adoration toward Leo. Leo giggled, blushing, averting his eyes, almost as if he didn't believe it himself. Leo batted his long eyelashes down at Blake.

"You know, I'm a really needy bat." Leo warned, floating out of the net, down toward Blake's face. "I need attention, all the time."

Blake kneeled before the floating boy. "I'll dedicate every second of my existence to paying attention to you." Blake said in a 'knights honor' sort of fashion. They both looked at each other, and started laughing uncontrollably, but a mutual laugh none the less. Leos stomach grumbled, silencing his laughter. He looked up innocently at Blake.

"Hungwy…" Leo whined, Blake nodding in response.

"Snacks!" Blake cried out in a voice with pure happiness, and the toothiest smile.

"Snacks!" They both cheered, walking into the kitchen, chanting. Leo took a seat on a stool on the other side of the counter. Blake grabbed a pot, and filled it with water accordingly. 'I already know what the cutie wants'. He thought, smirking over at Leo. Leo narrowed his eyes a bit, blushing.

"… What?" Leo asked, tilting his head slightly. Blake only chuckled, shaking his head. He set the pot on the stove, and walked over toward the counter. From across it, Blake leaned over, and place his hand gently under Leos chin. Leo blushed, letting out a bit of a concerned moan as Blake did, bringing their eyes together.

"Just appreciating, lil' bro." Blake said, smiling cheek to cheek. Leo had a dead pan face, before giggling uncontrollably, face going purple to red. Leo averted his eyes.

"Hey, umm, I'll be right back… Okay?" Leo asked over politely, which Blake just nodded at, concerned, but didn't bother to ask in an attempt to not annoy Leo, so he continued making the mac and cheese (One of Leos favorites) as Leo walked back down the bedroom hallway.

Leo twiddled with his fingers anxiously as he walked back into Blake's bedroom. He bent over, pulling over covers to retrieve his crossword puzzle book. He sat down for a moment, exhaling deeply. Blake made him feel so… He didn't even know what term to use. Wanting, when Blake was like this. Leo would get so hard at anything Blake had to say. It made Leo want to melt in his arms. He sighed, putting the thoughts past him.

Leo quickly looked up, thinking he had heard something right outside the open corridor of the bedroom. "… Blake?" He asked, tilting his head. Nobody was there, it seemed. He rubbed his head, before glancing back down at his crossword puzzle book he loved so much.

He looked over at the bedroom windows. It was still knife storming, hard too. He looked over at the home phone on the side dresser, considering calling his father or papa to tell them that he was okay, or say 'I love you' or anything, just to check up with them. He picked up the red home phone, but paused. He set it back down. Did they really need for him to 'check in'? He would be fine. He was seventeen years old. He was sure he didn't need to check in with dada and papa ever again. Besides, they knew he was spending the night at Blake's place. Surely they knew he was fine. He exhaled, walking back out the room, ready for whatever surprises Blake had for him.

The most evident surprise was the freshly made mac and cheese, glob did he love Blake. Leo giggled, sitting down on the living room couch, beside Blake. He instantly began eating, not even had he realized how hungry he actually was until now. Perhaps that was Blake's doing as well. Blake looked over to his right, at Leo, giving him a tender smile. "You like it Lee?" He asked.

"Mmm, yesh!" Leo laughed, talking with his mouth stuffed. He finished in an instant, laying back against the couch, suddenly stuffed. "Ughhhhh…" Leo groaned. Blake parted his bright orange hair out of his face, looking down at Leo.

"Hey, Lee…?" Blake asked. Leo looked up, eyes wide.

"Yeah, Blake?" Leo asked, leaning slightly.

"… You haven't been feeling… You know, alone, have you?" Blake asked. Leo's eyebrows curved slightly as Blake asked this. He had to think of what to answer with.

"Hmm… I mean… I know I've been around with you, and all… But I've been feeling sort of alone, yeah." Leo said, twiddling with his fingers. Blake knew how much Leo hated that feeling. Him and Leo both. Blake smirked, pulling Leo closer toward him. The way Blake laid back on the couch, Leo was basically gradually sliding toward the lying down Blake, into his arms. Leo laughed, noticing this. He looked over at Blake, taking his appearance in thought. Blake had grown so much since they had first met.

Blake was growing into such a man. It was kinda nostalgic for Leo. He remembered when him and Blake both were just young teens, thin and toneless bodies. But recently, Blake has been showing a lot of growth, at least in Leo's honest opinion. Because Blake wasn't only just his boyfriend. He was his best friend. Not that he was complaining about anything.

"It's okay Lee… I won't let you feel alone." Blake assured, gently pushing Leo's face against his chest. Leo shivered in delight, hearing Blake's calm, slow heartbeat. When they first ever started cuddling, their hearts were racing, anticipating what would happen next, still wondering what was happening now. And that feeling always stuck with Leo. His heart was always in his throat when messing around with Blake. However, he knew he'd soon have to clear it out. He needed room in there for much bigger things.

"I love my Blakey~" Leo moaned, suckling on Leos chest. Blakes blue eyes rolled slightly to the back of his head at the unprecedented feeling. Even the slightest touch from Leo meant the world for him. Just looking down, seeing Leo enjoy sucking on his bare skin, gave Blake the feeling of being depended on and loved that he so dearly craved. He sure didn't feel alone anymore. Leo moved to the side and connected his warm tender lips onto Blake's nipple. Leo pushed his tongue, pressing against the tender member of skin, and continued sucking. Blake smiled ear to ear, gasping a small moan as he pushed Leos head against him.

Blake's dick inevitably grew hard as molten rock as Leo had let his waist grind against Blake's stomach. A huge by far noticeable tent was pitched on the crotch of his sweat pants. Leo backed his ass up, grinding against the tent purposefully. He smirked evily as he continued sucking on Blake's nipple. Blake allowed his hands to coarse under Leo's oversized shirt, moaning as Leo backed his ass up against Blake's manhood. Leo stopped suckling for only a second, to let out a laugh, realizing just what was happening.

Suddenly, two loud lightning strike sounds boomed from outside the house, before all the lights in the house had went out. Leo had let out a scared squeal at the sudden loud strike, grasping onto Blake with all of his limbs. Blake smirked. "Nice babe." He said, looking down at Leo. Leo grumbled, sitting up slightly, looking down at the only thing in the room that lit up even the slightest, Blake. He smirked.

"Somebodys bright." Leo said, giggling at his own 'joke', as Blake just rose an eyebrow. Suddenly, there was a huge 'bang' sound upstairs, like something slammed into a wall. Both of them (Leo especially) were shocked from that one. "Whatwasthat?!" Leo snapped, looking up. Blake shushed him with a reassuring kiss on the cheek.

"Babe, it's okay… I'll go check it out." Blake assured him, standing up. Leo's eyes widened, before narrowing, annoyed.

"What?! I'm going with you!" Leo said, follow up standing, nodding. Blake shrugged with a grin, before walking down the hallway with Leo by his side, toward the staircase. Leo cautiously looked up the stairs before being the first to start walking. Blake rolled his eyes with a chuckle.

"Shush! I'm just worried…" Leo whined, crossing his arms as they silently walked down the second floor hallway beside a calm Blake. After a few moments of silence, Blake began to quietly… Sing, to himself.

"T-t-t-tounges… Always pressed to your cheeks," Blake sung to himself. Leo turned his head, eyes narrowed at him.

"… Are you kidding me Blake?" He deadpanned. In response, Blake turned his head completely toward Leo, and said,

"While my tongue in on the inside of some other girl's teeth~" Blake continued singing. Leo brought his head back in an offended look, raising an eyebrow.

"O-oh? Really? Who's this girl, huh?" He asked, putting a hand on his hip.

"Yeah tell your boyfriend~" Blake continued. Leo groaned in annoyance, covering his face.

"Blake, pleeeease, you know I love this song too much to NOT sing along-" Leo whined, turning to Blake.

"If he says he's got beef-" Blake sung, Leo's throat throbbed because he wasn't singing it too. Leo groaned as Blake continued, "That I'm a vegetarian-"

"And I ain't fuckin' scared of him!" They both sang in synch, smiling at each other. They both began to do some obviously practiced walk down the dark hallway as they sung.

"She wants to touch me, woah~  
She wants to love me, woah~  
She'll never leave me, woah~ woah~ Woahohoh~"

The boyfriends sung in synch, doing this hipster looking walk that they obviously must have spent time practicing to do in synch. And then it was interrupted by yet another banging sound, in just the other room, door wide open. Leo sprung into action, and instantly turned to Blake. Blake narrowed his eyes. Now he was serious. He quickly walked into the room, actually ready to square up with some intruder… However, nobody was in there. Blake looked down, and nodded in understanding.

"Ooooh… A couple of boxes fell, is all." He said casually. Leo blinked twice, before looking decently pist.

"A couple of 'boxes fell'?! Are you SERIOUS?!" Leo groaned. "That is like, the first sign that we're in a horror movie! We hear a noise, play it off as something completely stupid, and then, slice, our heads are off!" Leo ranted. "I mean, when I say stupid, it's actually played off only as something maybe SORT OF stupid, like somebody probably just yelled or something… But a 'couple of boxes fell'?! That's the STUPIDEST one yet!" Leo went on, as Blake just shook his head.

"You know Lee, a woman actually killed herself in this house." Blake said. Suddenly, Leo's face become emotionless, well, maybe just a hint of one emotion. Shock. Or perhaps just fear.

"… Wh-wha… What?" Leo asked, shivering once. Blake nodded, looking surprised that Leo had not even heard. He crossed his arms as he spoke.

"Ooh yeah, ol' Gladys… She was trapped in this AWFUL relationship, and so she just… Kicked the bucket." Blake explained. Leo blinked twice, before shivering and groaning.

"Oooough! Let's just… Please, let's just go downstairs?" Leo asked nicely. Blake tilted his head in unison with Leo, making a puppy eyes face.

"Awight, babyyyyy…" Blake teased, tickling under Leo's chin. Had it not been perhaps the biggest turn on Leo had ever heard from Blake, he may have been a bit offended.

On the walk back, Leo just couldn't help but wonder if dad and papa were alright back at the Castle… Well, obviously they were okay, but if they knew Leo was okay. He didn't want his fathers worrying about him, as they often did. Especially when he was at Blake's… There nerves were quite shot whenever that was the case.

"Hey babe, watch ya' thinking about?" Blake asked, tilting his head down slightly, looking in the eyes of the shorter boy. Leo blinked twice, before shaking his head.

"Oh, ugh, nothing Blake… Just kinda creeped out." Leo said, which wasn't a lie. It may have not been what he was thinking about that moment, but it was a close second. Leo was afraid of the dark. He wasn't even afraid of the dark outside, or anything else, just in houses.

"It's okay babe… You've got your light right here." Blake assured him, holding Leos hand. Leo blushed smiling up at Blake, as their fingers laced. Leo loved holding Blakes hand… It made him so warm. Sometimes he would call Blake 'My big heater' or some off putting 'pet name' of sorts that had to do with heat or fire or light.

Leo twitched, a thought passing his mind. How did Blakes parent's… He shook his head. He didn't wanna try and picture that. He just knew that poor Mr. Finn must have been so scorched after it was over. But it made Leo smile… He found that precious. Mr. Finn willingly endured so much pain to make love with Flame King, and also give birth to Blake. And for that, Leo was grateful. It just goes to show that sacrifices could really bring something amazing to the world. And as Leo would put it, that something was his Blake… Little did he know…

"… Hey Blake… How did your dads meet?" Leo asked, swinging his hand playfully as him and Blake continued walking. Blake looked up in thought, actually thinking decently hard.

"… Well, they actually met by accident…" Blake giggled, looking away, for no good reason. "… You see, back than… My papa really liked your papa…" Leo coughed, surprised.

'Mr. Finn liked papa?' Leo thought. It was hard to imagine it at first. But it was true. Finn had truly loved Gumball, long in the past. However, Gumball hadn't felt just the same way.

"But, you know… Your papa just didn't feel the same way… So, uncle Jake did his best to help papa out… And he," Blake chuckled "Went to the fire kingdom and somehow brought dad to their old treehouse…" Blake chuckled, shaking his head.

Blake loved his parents. He was close to both of them, and related to them in so many ways. He grew up always wanting to be a great adventurer, just like papa, but also wanted to be a great ruler, just like his dad.

He remembered when Finn would go outside and teach him how to use swords and how to pick up 'hot babes'. And the advice sure was helpful, beings he picked up the hottest babe of them all.

"Awww... That's so precious!" Leo giggled. They were now back downstairs in the living room. Leo grumbled, annoyed. "Not to change the lovely subject, but we've got to put on some lights in here!" At this, Blake chuckled, throwing his head back in laughter.

"Light? Pfft, why didn't you just say so!" Blake grinned, before raising his fisted hand in front of him, before out stretching his glowing fingers. Within the room, all candles lit around them. One on the end table, a few on the counter, one on the coffee table, even the chandelier had candles lit around it.

The living room now had an eminent romantic dim light to it. Leo would've started yelling 'Why didn't you just do this earlier?!' had it not been so obvious.

"Wh-why… Didn't you just do this earlier?" He asked, flustered, blushing a bright purple.

"Those boxes fell and scared the garbage out of you before I even could Lee." Blake laughed, walking toward the couch. Leo took a seat beside him, sighing. The raining knives could still be heard from outside. Leo grumbled, messing with his fingers. He was even more worried now about his dads than he had ever been before.

"Hey... Babe, are you alright?" Blake asked, scooching closer. Leo sighed, shaking his head. "What's wrong?"

"… It's just… I want to check in with my dad's, but… Now I can't." Leo shrugged, sighing. Blake frowned.

"… Didn't you bring your-"

"No… I forgot my phone." Leo sighed, shaking his head. Blake was unsure how to help, until the obvious solution popped into his head.

"… You can use mine?" Blake smirked, lifting up his new phone, raising his eyebrows up and down. Leo gasped in delight, before hugging Blake.

"I love you!" Leo giggled, kindly taking the phone. Leo giggled, pressing the home button before looking at the phone itself. "WOAAAAH! You've got the 7?!" He looked at the back. "THE 7S?!" Leo laughed. Blake nodded proudly.

"Dad was all like 'You need to keep working to get what you want' but then Papa got it for me." Blake laughed, arms behind his head. Leo nodded, opening it, before quickly looking back.

"You kept your number, right?" Leo asked, in which Blake nodded. 'Good… I won't have to change contacts… And I can keep all those old… Messages.' Leo thought naughtily, before calling his parents.

-Meanwhile, At The Candy Castle-

King Gumball was in his castle, holding an elegant glass tray of crème puffs, as he walked into the living room. Wearing nothing but his PINK pantis (yes, PINK both in color, and the clothes brand) and a white apron.

He was up making a late night snack for him and Marshall, as they both decided to stay up through the knife raining night.

He looked over, seeing his phone ringing. He narrowed his eyes looking over at the caller id reading 'Son Stealing Fuck Boi' and shuddered. 'What does he want?" King Gumball thought, tilting his head. But, decided he'd go to pick it up anyway.

As he walked to the phone, tray still in hand, Marshall Lee was walking by, wearing nothing but a long black flannel, sipping out of an apple juice box, hair disheveled. As he sipped, he looked over, seeing the apron Gumball wore surely didn't covered his panti'd ass. Smirking, Marshall Lee walked by, casually but hardly smacking Gumballs ass, as Gumball yelped in surprise, dropping the tray of crème puffs onto the floor, the glass breaking.

"GLOB DOMMIT MARSHALL LEE ABEDEER, IF YOU KEEP FUCKING DOING THAT…" Gumball growled, thinking of a punishment. "… 2 WEEKS NO SEX!" He shouted. Marshall Lee snorted out the apple juice from his nose (which Gumball was highly disgusted by) and laughed.

"Oh come on now Bubba, you know you can't even go that long without me~" Marshall laughed, winking back at him. Gumball growled.

"JUST STOP SLAPPING MY ASS EVERYTIME I'M CARRYING SOMETHING?! Like yesterday, I made tea for the whole entire candy council… And BAMN! YOU RUINED IT!" Gumball cried out. Then, as if on cue, in came Butterscotch.

"What's all the commotion your majesties?" She asked in her Scottish accent, opening the door slightly.

"He's just bringing up the time I embarrassed him in front of the council as an excuse to get me to stop slapping that ass of his." Marshall said, throwing his now floating head back in laughter. Butterscotch chuckled,

"Aah, yes… I remember that." Butterscotch kept chuckling, before joining in a comical laughter with Marshall Lee. Gumball growled, stomping.

"It's not FUNNY!" He cried, forgetting all about the incoming phone call from Blake.

-Back at Blakes House-

Leo grumbled, annoyed. "Come on dad!" He cried, before the call gave out. He sighed, setting Blake's phone aside. "I swear, my dad's are ridiculous!" Leo cried out, shaking his head, leaning against Blake. Blake nodded, coursing his hand through Leos bubblegum scented haird.

"It's alright lil' bro… You've always got me!" Blake giggled. Leo blinked twice, before sitting up slightly, facing Blake.

"… You know Blake… Have I ever told you…" Starting to lean over the intimidated Blake. "That you really turn me on when you call me that…?" Leo whispered in Blakes ear.

Blake chuckled nervously, leaning back against the couch. "Umm, I ugh, didn't know that… Lil' bro." He repeated, sweat dropping from his forehead. Suddenly, Blake's heart beat grew rapidly, and another erection was tented through his sweatpants. Leo put two hands against his chest.

"Wow, big bro… This time you're the nervous one… Why is that?" Leo asked, putting a finger under Blake's chin. Blake's dick throbbed twice at just hearing Leo say 'Big bro'. He didn't know it before, but that was a turn on to him too.

"Heh, nervous, me? Naaah…" Blake said, nervously, of course.

"You're not the best at keeping a secret, are you Blake?" Leo giggled, pressing against Blake harder. He was so ready again. However, the world around Leo, was not. Suddenly, another loud 'falling box' sound was heard. This time, Leo was just annoyed. He growled, sitting up from the couch, shaking off his shirt. Blake frowned.

'Damn it.' Blake thought, looking up at the back of Leos head, pulling the crotch of his sweat pants so his dick could fall back in place. "Lee, it's alright, it's just another-"

"I don't wanna hear it!" Leo snapped, crossing his arms, looking at Blake over his shoulder. "I just don't! Dad and papa won't pick up the globin phone, and you're convinced that BOXES are FALLING?!" Leo leaned forward, giving an angry grimace. "BOXES DON'T FALL!" He shouted, before groaning in anger, walking away. "I'm taking a bath… Stupid knife storm." He grumbled, stomping down the hall. Blake was struck with disbelief at the sudden outburst from Leo. He really couldn't pinpoint what had gotten into him.

The bathroom was Leo's favorite part of the house. While the rest of the house had the plain brown wall theme to it, the bathroom had elegance~! It was white and red floor tiled, and had an amazing heater switch for when he was cold! He didn't get cold too often, however. He opened the mirror, grabbing a box of matches… Than he stopped for a second. "Why did I just find matches in—Whatever." He sighed, accepting it.

He lit a few of the scented candles in the bathroom, inhaling them in afterwards. "Aaaah… Lavender." He said to himself, eyes rolling to the back of his head. He turned on the water, and got undressed. He worked his slim body into the bath, setting down his feet first. He exhaled, taking in the lavender scent and the amazing feeling of the water rising against his skin. He loved bathing.

He leaned his head back against the end of the bath tub, and yawned. He closed his eyes, in deep thought. '… Oh my glob,' He realized, 'Blake so did not deserve that.' He sighed, realizing he was far too hard on Blake just earlier. He tended to do that at times, be mad at Blake when he should really be angry and something else. Like if somebody did Leo dirty, Blake would be the punching bag for his anger.

Leo couldn't help but feel guilty, and grumbled, thinking of getting up and apologizing… If the water hadn't already gotten up to his chest. Turning off the water, he quickly leaned back, and relaxed.

After a few minutes, there was a knocking on the bathroom door. Leo gasped, jolting his head up awake suddenly, looking over at the door. "… Blake?" He asked. He wasn't familiar with the knock at all. Blakes knock was always more than four, and always average pitched. This knock was three low pitched hard ones… Not Blakesque in the slightest.

Abruptly, the door swung open, putting out every lavender scented candle, leaving the last bit of lavender scented sweetness to fade away toward Leo, as the room grew dark.

"…. AAAAAAAAHHH!" Leo screamed, scared out of his mind, running out of the bathroom, managing to grab a towel in the process. "GLADYS IS AFTER MEEEEEE!" He squealed, running back into the living room, towel around his waist securely. He turned around, picking up a candle, pointing it towards the dark hallway. "Step back Gladys! I know you were in an unhappy marriage, but damn it, that doesn't you can kill me before I have one!" Leo yelled, stepping back, scared, backing up into the kitchen.

"GET AWAY FROM MEEEEE!" Leo yelled, grabbing a frying pan, lefty swinging away, basically blind as a bat (fitting for Leo actually), not really hitting anything.

Suddenly, the lights in the kitchen turned back on. Leo let out a battle cry, before breathing heavily, holding the frying pan with both hands, looking around him… Whatever was after him was gone. "Ha… Ha…. Ha! Hahahaa! I have defeated you, GLADYS!"

"Leo!"

"AAAAAAHHHH!" Leo squealed, turning over to Blake from the now lit living room. Leo jumped over the kitchen counter, and threw himself into Blake's prepared arms. "BLAKE! IT WAS GLADYS! YOU WERE RIGHT! SHE'S HERE, AND SHE'S TRYING TO RUIN OUR FUTURE MARRIAGE, JUST BECAUSE HER BITTER ASS WASN'T HAPPY IN HERS!" Leo went from sobbing and screaming in fright, to actually insulting 'Gladys' in a shout.

Blake blinked twice. "Dude… That Gladys thing was all made up!" He said, setting Leo down on the couch. Leo twitched twice.

"Wh-what… It was?" Leo asked, completely speechless afterwards… Well, not quite. "Than… What was-"

"What? The ghost following you? That was Ghost Prince silly!" Blake laughed, looking over to the kitchen. "C'mon GP, don't be shy."

Ghost Prince had faded into a visible form, frowning slightly, blushing (though you couldn't really tell through his transparent ghost skin) and averted his eyes. "S—Sorry… For scaring you, Leo."

"O-oh… It's okay Gerald, I'm sorry for going totally bananaes back there…" Leo sighed, somewhat relived that a ghost named Gladys wasn't after him. "Wait… No offense, but why are you even here?"

"… He's spending the night with us, remember?!" Blake said, kind of dumb founded that Leo did not remember being the one to invite him to a sleepover at the royal council.

"Wh-what?! Wait… If he has been this whole time, why hasn't he said anything?!"

"W-well… I'm kinda shy… I was gonna say sorry for accidentally dropping a couple of my boxes in the guest room, but I… I didn't wanna bother you guys." Gerald explained, shuffling his floating feet. Leo narrowed his eyes, clearly bored. 'This is why I like Grant a lot better.' Leo thought, referring to Geralds fraternal twin brother.

"Ooh… Well, that's okay Gerald, at least the power is back on!" Leo plastered a smile at the Ghost Prince. Gerald smiled, nodding.

"Uh-okay… I'll leave ya'll homos to yourselves." He chuckled, floating upwards, past the first floor ceiling. Leo growled, turning over to Blake.

"And where were YOU when I was scared out of my mind?! To what I thought was GLADYS?!" Leo grumbled, crossing his arms. Blake, with a straight plain face, blinked twice before replying,

"… Turning back on the power." Blake said, blinking twice for the second time. Leo was out of retorts, so instead, just pulled him onto the couch over top of him.

"Whatever, just… Let's do this already, I know you've been waiting." Leo said, purring as he wrapped his arms around Blake's neck, making Blake's smile and erection return. "Ooh… And… I'm, ugh… Sorry, for being so…"

"Shhh… Don't be." Blake whispered, shushing Leo with a tender kiss on the lips. The kiss lasted for a solid four seconds before it was broken off. Leo purred, taking Blake's hands, and making them roam all around him.

"Ooh, big bro~" Leo purred.

"Ooh, Lil' bro~" Blake hissed, feeling down his sides, down to his slim waist.

'BANG' They heard from upstairs, the familiar sound of boxes falling against the floor. "Sorry~!" Gerald called out afterwards.

"THAT'S IT!" Leo yelled, getting up, pacing towards the hallway. "I am going to sleep!" He grumbled.

"Not without me you're not~" Blake yelled in a giggled, running after Leo. Leo kept walking, looking back over his shoulder at the running Blake with a dead pan look of 'I'm annoyed'. However, the saddening look changed into a blushing smile as Leo ran for the bedroom door. He ran through the door way, turning around in an attempt to slam it closed, but Blake had made his way through it first. The laughing teenaged boys ran around the already trashed room chasing each other, leading up to Leo jumping on top of the bed.

Blake jumped up the end after, stancing himself to show that he was ready to pummel down Leo. He went to tackle the giggling boy down, but Leo turned into a small bat again before he could grasp him. Giggling, Leo flew away. And so, Blake, smiling ear to ear, laughing gleefully, reached for his professional bat catching net...

The chase ended in the living room, as Blake had inevitably caught Leo in his net. Leo turned back into a boy, and they both laughed. "Looks like I caught the cute lil boy again~" Blake laughed, setting him down from the net on the living room couch. Leo purred, patting next to him, in which Blake accordingly sat, setting his bat net aside. Leo stretched, grabbing his crossword puzzle book in the right hand, his pencil in his left, and layed back against Blakes crotch.

A couple of minutes passed in silence, as Leo was focusing hard on his puzzle. "... Six letter word for positively ficticious...?" Leo wondered out loud. Blake smirked.

"Gladys." He chuckled, in which Leo scoffed, but put it down anyway. Wouldn't you know it, it fit with the other words. Leo smirked. "Oh, Lee?" Blake asked, looking down at Leo. Leo looked up,

"Yes babe?" He asked.

"You now how you said you think when we die, we live again, but get to play our lives out better than before...?" Blake explained. "Well... If you died, and relived your life... What would you do better?"

Leo blinked twice up at Blake, before smirking proudly. "I would never be angry at you... Ever." He said, before the two boys leaned toward each other for a kiss, moaning.

-End Of Chapter-


End file.
